


You get to stay?

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Geralt has bad self esteem, Improper use of magic, Jaskier needs his Wolfs, Multi, Not Beta because I’m Quarantined, Part-Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Porn with Feelings, Rules, Vesemir ships it, triss ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier learns something about his Part-Elf heritage and he decides to tell his Wolfs.Four thousand words of plot with three thousand words of Porn With Feelings basically
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Triss Merigold & Vesemir
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Kudos: 115





	You get to stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I have ZERO understanding of how Part-Elfs are tested, or if they would get Immortality but it’s my story.

Jaskier woke up as the room lit up, he turned to see who was still in the bed and was surprised when he spotted three mountains of men beside him. 

He turned his head to the door as the light continued to pour in, he spotted a figure outside and well he travelled with Geralt so had to investigate. 

He moved out of the pile, once again surprised when not one of his Wolfs woke up with the movement. _Strange._

He snatched a shirt and trousers and carefully changed into them. The shirt was too big but he didn’t really care. He opened the door and let out a yelp as he saw Triss holding a candle. 

“Shhhhh,” she motioned behind him and he turned around, they stirred but they didn’t wake up. 

“What did you do?” He asked softly, he prided himself on his great gut feeling and they weren’t telling him anything was wrong so he settled. 

“Ves asked if I could spell them to sleep while we talked. Come to the library?”

“I thought spells didn’t work on Witchers?” He asked as they started to walk down the stairs. 

“They don’t usually, it requires a powerful mage. But add in that special concoction Ves made for when they need to be knocked out.” He stopped for a second, that just needed to be dissected. 

“That’s so cool. What herbs are used? Is White Gull the base? Do they know how to make it themselves? Was it used when the Keep was a school? Or did Vesemir make it himself?” 

“Jask I know nothing about it. But I’m sure Ves will answer all questions.” He nodded as they opened the door into the library, Vesemir's desk had been moved to the Centre, on it was amulets and what appeared to be Xenovox. 

“Questions later Bard, we have to get through the tests before they wake up.” He nodded, he watched as Triss picked up a green amulet and turned to him. 

“This has been ingrained with magic, the sorceress in Aretuza use them to look for any chaos in a town. It can detect other things as well, like elf heritage. Then we can narrow down if you have a gift or not.”

“Okay. So do I wear it and you can see?” He always had a love for the unknown and this was like his birthday- if his parents cared that is. 

“Yes. It might feel a little hot but that’s just the magic working. Here put it on,” he held the amulet and smiled as he put it on and watched as it flowed faintly. 

“Okay, so you do have a gift now to narrow that down. A few tests, and I will need a bit of blood if you will.” He took the amulet off and watched her write something down. He was handed a knife, so he rolled up his shirt and sliced a bit of skin for the blood. 

“Thank you, now what is your birth year?” He stopped for a second and tried to remember. 

“Uhh I think it is 1222, I’m not that great with years sorry,” 

“No worries. So that would place you at 23 Winters now?” Vesemir turned to look at him and all he could do was nod slightly. 

“Yeah? I think so.” Triss nodded and placed the blood he had given her into a glass and added a drop of something purple. It fizzed slightly and she frowned. 

“Ves could I get a bit of your blood please?” The Wolf didn’t question her outright but Jaskier could see the furrowed brow and the hesitation. 

He turned to her and watched as she also sliced her arm and dropped the blood into a different glass. Vesemir copies her and the two of them watch as she adds the same purple potion. 

Both times they fizz like his had done, was that good or bad? He didn’t even know. Triss went silent and turned to them slowly. 

“I’m not sure on this but it seems that Jaskier has an extended life source. I may be wrong so I’m going to ask Yen if she has any other ways to confirm this,” 

He turned to the Wolf, his excitement bubbling as the old Wolfs face softened and smiled slightly. It was a start, he could be immortal or whatever Triss had called it. But he was going to be able to stay with his Wolfs. 

“Yen? I need a bit of advice. It's important.” A crackling from the box was heard until a clear voice sounded. 

“Triss? Do you need help?” If Jaskier didn’t know better it sounded like Yennefer of Vengerberg was actually concerned for Triss. But she didn’t care right? 

“I need you to keep it to yourself for a bit.”

“Yeah okay. What's wrong?”

“If a human's blood burns when using Tonic est sanguis what does that usually mean?” That sounded bad, he would have to ask what it was later. 

“It shouldn't burn. Only a being with immortality or similar should burn. Are you sure they are human?” Jaskier could feel Vesemir’s eyes on him and he let joy come back to him. 

“What else’s blood burns like that? Elfs, Witchers, Ours and what else?” 

“I think some higher Vampires, maybe a few other monsters but no ones really checked.” Jaskier felt his face go pale, what if he wasn’t an elf and his Witchers had to kill them? _No you would have known before, they can’t touch Silver and we have silver rings._

“Would a Half-Elfs or Quarter-Elfs blood do that?” Jaskier could sense Yennefer's discomfort as Triss asked more questions. 

“I mean probably. You know that they normally have a gift, me being Quarter got chaos. Do you need help Triss? Where are you?” 

“I’m in Kaer Morhen with Ves, we needed help. Thank you, but I need to get back now. I hope to see you soon,”

“Triss if you need help tell me and I’ll portal over” Jaskier could feel the tension in Yennerfers voice and he felt a bit bad even if they didn’t get on. 

“I know. Thank you Yen, I’ll be going now. Goodbye,” 

With a crackle the Xenovox was silent once again. The silence of the room filled in the space, Ves and Triss were staring at him but he didn’t know what to do. 

“So with a second person's advice I feel confident in saying you are either immortal or have an extended life. You won’t be easy to kill but it isn’t impossible so please keep that in mind,” Triss was speaking, but his mind was trying to understand what it meant. 

“So I can stay?” He finally asked. Vesemir looked over and nodded at him. He flung himself at the old Wolf who held him as he sobbed into his chest. 

“I can stay with them. They won’t be lonely. I won’t leave.” Triss was watching him he knew, but he was overwhelmed with the new notion of being basically immortal, he wouldn’t be the cause of pain when he aged and died. 

“Are you going to tell your Witchers?” Triss asked, and all he could do was nod into Vesemir. 

“You can tell them over dinner. And I will stay in my own room tonight I think. Triss I advice the same to you,” 

Jaskier laughed at the Wolf. He knew that the others would most likely drag him to their bed after finding out and he was definitely okay with that. 

“I do not want to know, but I do have one thing to say. Just because you are basically immortal now it doesn’t mean I will not kill you if I hear you have hurt these Witcher’s. I don’t care how much they love you.”

He let go of Vesemir and stood up to nod at Triss. “If I hurt any of them I ask you to kill me. I do not want to cause them pain because they have had enough of that in their lives.”

“You have my approval. My spell has worn off those three but the potion might not have. Why don’t we have some breakfast before we are assaulted by three Wolfs?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll go and start food if you want to tidy in here.” The three started to work, Vesemir and Jaskier walking to the Kitchen while Triss cleaned up. 

“I’m sorry for being so emotional. It’s just a lot to take in,” he spoke as the two of them started food. 

“Bard as I said before, don’t hide yourself in this Keep. We care for each other and I’m happy they have you,” Jaskier went to correct him and remind him he was there for him too but that was too much emotion for the Wolf today. 

The conversation was dropped as they moved the porridge and bread to the table. He picked out some jams as Vesemir poured some apple juice into cups. 

Triss sat down at the table as they brought the last bit of food out. Vesemir sat down at his usual seat and he sat opposite Triss. 

They ate their food, Vesemir ate more than them but being a Witcher meant he needed it. Jaskier was replaying the morning in his head, and he remembered the potion on the three sleeping Wolfs. 

“What herbs were in the potion? How did you learn of it? Or did you make the recipe yourself?”

Vesemir looked up at him in confusion for a second before putting his cup down. 

“It is a mixture of White Gull, honey, lavender, chamomile and a bit of Saffron. It’s been passed on by generations of Witcher’s. It’s mostly used when new Witchers can’t sleep with the new heightened senses. But I’ve used it on them three if they can’t sleep.”

“That’s interesting. I’m familiar with sleeping draughts being used, but I’ve never heard of having Saffron being added. I must try and experiment with that.”

“It’s mostly used as an extra measure. If they manage to stay up with the added force of Lavender and Chamomile then it adds an extra hit. The dose needs to be higher than a normal man can take but a Witcher purges the toxins without much pain.” 

“You must show me this method, I am extremely interested in this. Only if you want to of course! Don’t feel like you have too,” he rushed himself at the end, he didn’t want the Wolf to feel like he was using him. 

“Calm Bard, I will show you because you would benefit from knowing how to calm them after a bad night.”

“I am also interested in this magical cure to Witcher insomnia because I hear Witchers suffer from that.”

Jaskier let out an involuntary huff at that. He felt two sets of eyes on him and he turned his attention to his bowl. 

“It’s common. We were trained to not sleep as heavily on The Path, caused too many deaths by not being aware at all times. Add in the horrors they’ve all faced, well I’m surprised they sleep as often.”

Jaskier pulled a face, his Wolfs suffered so much and he didn’t even know. That would have to change.

“That’s them up, Bard be prepared to be bombarded because they are worried that you aren’t there.” Triss and Vesemir let out a small laugh at his face which fell. 

He could hear them running from the stairs and Geralt shouted for Vesemir. “VES, Jask’s Missing!” 

“Pups he is okay,” the man spoke softly as three basically Wolfs slammed the door open and spotted Jaskier sitting with them. Lambert bounced over and collapsed into his arms. 

“You scared us Lark,” his voice was soft but everyone heard it. And was that Jaskier’s heart breaking? 

“I’m sorry little Wolf. I woke up early and didn’t want to wake you.” Lambert nudged himself closer and Jaskier let him, Geralt and Eskel were sitting beside him. He felt bad for making them worry so much but they could see he was okay. 

“Don’t do that again Lark,” Geralt's voice held something in it and Jaskier thought he knew what it was when Geralt grabbed one of his legs and held it. 

“My appetite was just ruined, keep your paws to yourself please we have a guest. Training starts soon, so be ready.” 

Vesemir stood up and left while Triss watched them with an inquisitive eye. He felt watched and squirmed under it while she looked all of them in their eyes. She let out a very Geralt-like ‘hmm’ before following Vesemir's actions and going to the Kitchen then out to the courtyard. 

“Later I have something to talk to you three about. Please don’t worry, I just think it would be better in our room.” Jaskier felt Lambert freeze at the words, he wasn’t great when he was expecting a discussion. His mind went places and well that wouldn’t do at all. 

“Little Wolf you with me?” Lambert nodded at him so he continued, “it’s nothing bad, but I would prefer to have it when we are in our room and the other two can’t hear us. I don’t want you thinking anything bad okay?”

He eyes all of them as he said that, they were terrible for it but Lambert was by far the worse. He received three nods and he smiled. He helped feed Lambert who refused to move from his lap. 

—

Training was boring, Vesemir had put a new rule in place and it was putting a damper on Jaskiers ability to watch his Wolfs looking hot. He drew another arrow and let it fly away as Eskel watched on. He could feel those eyes undressing him but with a cough from Vesemir and a pointed look at the Walls he looked away. 

“Stupid fucking rule. You look so good like that.” He let out a laugh at Eskel dramatics but continued firing into the dummy. 

“You can’t blame the man, he doesn’t want to smell all of us, how did he put it? Lusting like a succubus was around.”

“You haven’t seen yourself looking like that, If you did you would be running the Walls more than us.” 

“I’m not that self centered love, and I have three Wolfs but I was trained to keep my feelings in by father dearest.” As soon as he mentioned his father all four Wolfs let out a snarl and shit he might be running the Walls later too. 

“He was a dick and didn’t deserve the bundle of joy you are,” Lambert shouted over to him as Geralt pushed him onto the ground. And he was going to say something but that image was now ingrained into his mind. 

“That’s it. If I smell anything off of you four for the rest of training I will make you run the Walls and tomorrow will be The Killer.” 

All four of them shut up at that because well that was a threat. After that training went as slow as possible, every time Geralt and Lambert pushed the other to the ground they all had to remember to breath or run the Walls. 

By midday Lambert had stripped to only his trousers and he didn’t know how he was coping in the cold. But then again Witchers were used to the cold and he was fighting Geralt so he was working up a heat. 

“Break. Go have a clean and remember the No fucking in public unless you warn us rule.” There were four grunts of understanding as they walked into the Keep and down to the baths. 

Jaskier let out a sigh of relief as he felt the heat in his bones. He didn’t waste time, stripping before falling into the pool and basking in the warmth. 

He felt three other bodies fall into the water behind him and start to clean themselves. He dunked his head into the water and as he emerged, he slowly made his way over to his Wolfs. He sat behind Lambert who moved forward to let him have some space. The Wolf let his eyes close as he moved his hands to the Wolf's hair and massaged it as he cleaned him. 

The man under his hands let out a soft sigh as he cleaned his hair, then moved his hands down to his neck where he held it for a while. Lambert moved his head to the side allowing him more space to play with and he took in a breath because these Wolves were taught to stay safe and never let anyone in but here he was. 

He let his lips fall to the neck as he kissed it slowly as he moved towards Geralt to wash his hair. The White Wolf was more used to getting his hair washed by him because he did this even before coming to Kaer Morhen for the Winter. He knew every little place on his head and neck which makes the man putty in his hands. 

He pushed a finger into the soft piece of skin behind his ear and revelled in the moan which the White Wolf let out. He could feel Eskel and Lambert waiting to pounce but that would have to wait for later after they talked. 

_They will think you lied to them. They’ll think you lied so you could leave them. It’ll wreck them._

“Lark? What’s wrong?” His attention was drawn back to Geralt who was looking up at him with his neck bared to the world. His hands had stopped and were pulling softly on the hair in them. 

“Sorry, thinking. Eskels next, let me up sweetheart.” Geralt moved but Jaskier could feel the hesitation, all five in the Keep were prone to wandering thoughts of the past, dragging them back to the old days forcing nightmares on them. 

Eskel settled in between his thighs as he sat a hand on top of his head. Eskel was more timid when it came to letting Jaskier Touch him. He was scared to hurt the Bard or scare him off with his scars. 

Jaskier washes Eskels hair softly, each pull of his hair making the Wolf melt into him and Jaskier smiles at how far they have come since the first few times he washed their hair. 

Once all of them were cleaned he started to clean himself but a hand was on his wrist. He turned to see who it was and let out a surprised yelp as he was moved into Lambert’s lap. 

The Wolf behind him started to clean his hair as the other two cleaned his body. It was soft and loving, making him feel like this was planned. It had to be because they even used the smell he liked but was too strong for them. Lambert’s hands were pulling his hair softly, like he liked it and he let out as moan as Eskel and Geralt's fingers brushed a nipple each. 

“If you don’t stop now we are definitely going to break one of the Rules.” Lambert laughed in his ear as he moved so his mouth could rest on his neck. He could feel the Wolf nip at him, making a bruise and he moaned again. 

“What do you say Lark? Rules are meant to be broken?” He nodded as much as he could at Geralt who smirked and like that he was empty. Geralt and Eskel move away and Lambert moves his head away but leaves his hands. 

“You are cruel cruel people. I’m not going to be able to keep myself contained during lunch!” He heard Geralt laugh softly and Eskel just smirked. 

“Witchers keep to Rules, trained to do that Lark. We should get to the hall before Triss and Vesemir eat all the food,” all three warm bodies were gone from the pool and he couldn’t be made fun of for the sad whimper which left him. 

“Lambert you haven’t followed a rule in your goddamn life! Please!” Lambert seemed to stop getting changed but with a look from Eskel he shrugged and continued. 

“Horrible people! I hope you can push through me smelling like lust for all of lunch because that will be your faults.” He admits he’s a tad dramatic but what’s a Bard to be but dramatic?

He moved out of the water and changed quickly because they were going to pay for this. He followed them to the hall, purposefully thinking of the dirtiest things he could because it would show in his scent. He could hear them all sniff occasionally and watched as Geralt squeezed his fist before letting it go. 

Eskel seemed more contained but even he could see the tension in his shoulders as he walked. Lambert wasn’t even trying to hide his interest, he was staring at him as he walked and licking his lips as he looked him up and down. 

“Remember the Rules Little Wolf,” he could have sworn that Lambert let out a growl but he would never know because Vesemir coughed as they opened the door. Right he needs to tone it down. 

“Took you four long enough,” Triss laughed as she watched them all sit down. Vesemir sniffed the air and glared at them before Geralt shrugged. 

“Do I want to know?” The red haired Witch asked, making five heads shake. “Okay then. So how was training?” 

The conversation was shifted from Jaskier and his Wolfs to training. The Bard kept quiet, trying to calm his imagination and everything that they might do later. But that only caused him to think of bad reactions. _They could leave you, or what if you were just something they needed and they were counting on you dying so they could be on their own._

He felt a small tap to his wrist and looked up to see Vesemir staring at him, the others were in a very energetic conversation about training and pranks it sounded like. He looked back to Vesemir who just squeezed once before letting his wrist go. 

He remembered earlier when the oldest Wolf told him to not be fake, be true to himself when here because he could sense the mask he had always worn. The mask he handcrafted to keep the public unaware of his emotions unless they were in songs. 

He smiled softly to the man as a thank you while turning his attention to the food. Cheese, crackers and ham it seems. He picked at it but his appetite had been lost due to his thinking, instead he picked up his ale and dipped at it while listening to Triss explain a prank to Eskel. It involved feathers, moon dust, and fish guts, he really should have thought about that during his University years. 

Lunch was eaten, and Vesemir had retired to the Library with Triss joining him to discuss something. They both gave a knowing look to Jaskier who just nodded and ignored the confusion from his Wolfs. 

The four of them were alone in the hall, the fire creating a soft crackling sound as they stayed silent. Jaskier let out a soft sigh, best get it out fast no point in torturing them. 

“Care to join me in our room?” It was a quiet question with no answer except for the scraping of the benches as they stood up and followed him to the room. 

It had changed a lot since the first time Jaskier had seen it. There were still books lying around the place but more now because Geralt was also an avid reader. The corner beside the bookshelf was filled with their travelling gear and a surprising collection of knives because Lambert collected them. Jaskier’s notebooks were sitting beside the Alchemy set and the bed had new furs from their hunts on it. It was calming, and it was theirs. But standing beside the bed as he others sat watching him it felt too constricting and he felt like an intruder. 

“Lark? What’s wrong?” Eskel was sitting in the middle, his face showed the confusion he felt as his scar was pulled tighter as usual. Lambert was holding his hand tightly, his own face covered in his anxiety and Jaskier wanted to cry at that. But Geralt was scared, he had only seen that look a few times on his White Wolfs face. Once when the Djinn situation happened, when he had been attacked by Wolves and hurt Jaskier and now. 

“It’s not bad I swear! Or well it could be depending on how you take it. And I’ve imagined a lot of ways you could react so I’m hoping I’ve worked out a plan for all outcomes. If I haven’t I am sorr-“

“Jaskier you need to breathe for me, deep breath in and out through your nose. Keep going Lark,” he followed Eskels instructions, calming himself down as he leaned against the bed. In no imaginary scenario was he sitting on the bed, that would be bad because they might not like what he was and they would never hurt him but it was not a good idea. 

“Good, now whatever it is we will listen okay. No matter what.” He nodded at Eskel who smiled and moved to bring Lambert closer. Geralt has moved further away from the two and Eskel only frowned slightly before attention was back on him. 

“Yeah okay. Yeah I got this. So do you remember the day you three were playing strip Gwent? And I said I was going for a bath right, but the Library was calling for me to go and see so, obviously being the Bard I am, I went to the library.” He stopped for a second as the three of them nodded, and he shook his hands before starting up again. “So I don’t know why but I had the image of a small black book with no title in my head, I wouldn’t normally trust a random thought in my head.” 

He was cut off by laughter from Lambert which he huffed at before turning back to the story. 

“I couldn’t find this mystery book, and I had searched for what felt like hours. So as I was about to give up another feeling came to me, I needed to check the other schools books. I looked for this book, searched every shelf in that corner before I found it. The small black book with no title and well I’m curious so I opened it to read it,” 

He paused, looking out the window beside him before realizing if he stopped now they would go and find the book to read it themselves. 

“And well it was an account about the first cleansing. Witcher Kerrin from the Griffins was in a small town. He was being shunned by both sides, with nowhere to turn too he was heading out of town. Only to be stopped by a young lady, she was holding a baby and asked for help back to her land. She was a Countess who was stranded there but needed to get out because her child. The child was born with an Elf father and she feared what would happen to him if both sides were to know of her affair and the child she bore from him.”

The Wolves were looking at him in confusion and he doesn't blame them, but he was trying to delay the inevitable really. 

“So Witcher Kerin helped her for coin, she asked to be taken to Lettenhove where she could pretend the child was her husband’s and let him live. He would grow up to become Count Alfred of Lettenhove and in 1222 he had a son, Me.”

He stopped and looked to the others. He could see them going over the story and everything important and it seemed that Lambert understood first. 

“You are part-elf.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and he nodded in confirmation before he was pulled into his arms. 

“But part-elfs sometimes get gifts. What do you have? Is it you know?”

He did know, they all knew what he meant. 

“Triss was testing me earlier, and with her work she thinks I either have immortality or a prolonged life source.” 

There was silence, he knew his Wolfs were putting this information into place and it would hit them in a second. 

“Holy shit.” Eske said softly as he looked to him and then to the other two. 

“So you get to stay?” Lambert asked the room softly, it was no secret the pain they all went through when they were reminded of his human roots. 

“I get to stay Little Wolf, I get to stay.” He whispered into the man who held him tightly. Jaskier could feel the tears in his eyes and let them out as he held his Little Wolf. 

“Geralt are you okay?” Eskel asked the White Wolf, all attention was on him now. He was shuffling around and looking to the door, and Jaskier knew he needed to be alone for a little bit to process it all. 

“Go and process it Wolf, we will be here when you come back.” Geralt nodded and left the room, he had picked up a few knives as he left. 

-

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Lambert finally admired after a few hours of being in the bed, Geralt was still out and Eskel could have sworn he heard a scream from the mountains followed by the shake of Igni being used in extreme power. 

“That’s okay, it’s confusing I know but however long it takes for you to understand we will all be here with you.” Jaskier was speaking as soft as he could to keep the peace in the air. 

“Thanks Lark. I do know that I’m glad you get to stay, gives us more time to try everything out on you.” 

“And what would you want to try on me Little Wolf?” Eskel could smell the arousal wafting off both of them and he knew his would be joining in a second. 

“A little Lark like you would be pretty in a corset.” He felt Jaskier’s heart rate increase and he was also picturing him in a corset all tied up for them. 

“I would wear one if you wanted too” now it was Lambert’s heart picking up the pace as he licked his lips. 

“You are amazing Lark, other than a corset what else would you wear?” He could see Jaskier start to think about the question and his arousal increased, the room now stinking. 

“Well back in the University we would have a switch day. Males were to wear Female clothes and Females wore Male clothes, you didn’t have to of course, I had a few friends who refused to wear what they were meant to because they didn’t view themself as male or female. I’m getting away from myself, but I’ve worn full dresses and a full face and I liked it.”

“Holy shit Jask, I need to see you in that.” 

“I second that. And I speak for Geralt on this too because I know he would fucking grovel at your feet if he saw you in that.”

“And how would you know this love?” He looked towards the chest and then back to Jaskier and Lambert. They wouldn’t laugh at him outright but it would be embarrassing to say. 

“Before we got our Medallions we decided to do a few last pranks. There were a few visiting Mages one season and we took it upon ourselves to help them clear their clothes out. Uhh. We took skirts and all that but also a few paints they kept, I then lost in a game of Gwent and had to put some of the paint on. And let me tell you Geralt was amazing that night, I think the whole Keep must have heard, Witcher senses or not.” He kept his eyes away from the other two but he didn’t hear any laughter at him. Their scents had actually just made it stuffier in the room. 

“Did you like it?” Jaskier asked him softly. 

“Can’t remember much, but I would do it again because he likes it.” 

“Please say Triss keeps paints. Or you know of a recipe because I need to see you two in that. I’m hard just thinking about it.” Lambert’s voice was strained from the erection which looked very nice right now. 

“If Triss didn’t have any I know a recipe for them. Learned at Oxenfurt a while ago.” Jaskier was also watching Lambert move his hips but his hands were kept above the waist and he was proud of him for that. 

“Do you need the collar or not?” He asked the Wolf who opened his eyes, and Eskel watched the pupil expand until it looked like they were just black. 

“Collar. Touch me?” Jaskier looked to him and then a quick nod to Lambert while he stood up to get the collar. 

He dragged a finger up his Little Wolfs chest and watched as he shivered from the touch. A finger circles each nipple and he flicked them once before moving his hands up to his neck. 

“Such a pretty neck, your collar makes it even prettier.” As he said that Jaskier handed him the collar and Lambert moved his head so he was able to put it on him. 

“Isn’t he the prettiest treat, Lark?” He moved his hands away from the Wolf and watched as he swallowed the moan from the loss of touch. 

“Such a pretty treat. Little Wolf look at me,” Jaskier waited until Lambert had opened his eyes to continue. “Want to hear everything, or you won’t get a treat.”

_Fuck Lambert looks good like that. Jaskier looks good like that._

“Good Boy, Tell me what you want.” Jaskier moved so he was sitting beside him now but he was on the opposite side of Lambert’s legs. 

“Fuck me please.” If Eskel was a liar he would say that didn’t affect him but he was no liar. 

“Your wish is ours to serve. I think Eskel should get to fuck you first and I’ll go after. Because I want to watch you fall apart under Esk.”

“Yeah, fuck, please.” Eskel knew Lambert was already gone, so he moved down to the Wolfs dick and stroked it. He watched as his hips bucked up but with one of Jaskier’s hands on him he stopped and moaned for more. 

“Eskel do you hear our Little Wolf asking for something?” Jaskier, looked down from where he was sitting beside Lambert, and smirked at him. 

“No, I don’t think so. Maybe he could tell us what he wants.” He could hear Lambert try and form words while he moved his mouth to kiss the top of his dick. 

“Fuck” Lambert let out, it was a filthy moan really but it made his one dick twitch in need. 

“Tell me what you want and you can get it Little Wolf.” Jaskier moved one of his hands to pull at his collar and the other was in his hair also pulling him. 

“I need you to fuck me please. Need you to hit me please!” 

Eskel knew he let out a growl which only resulted in Lambert trying to push into him more. Jaskier watched them with a hungry look in his eyes and Eskel knew they were going to be at it all night, hopefully Geralt came back soon. 

“You need opened first.” Lambert shook his head but both of them knew if they didn’t open him enough it would only end in pain- and not the good kind. 

“How about we only go for two fingers then? You’ll still feel a bit of pain but it won’t be too bad.” Eskel nodded at that and looked to Lambert who also nodded. Perfect. 

With a last bob of his head he moved Lambert’s legs onto his shoulders so he had access to his hole. He felt the Wolf shiver above him as he licked it slowly before pushing a tongue in. He felt the shivers and the moans from Lambert before they were muffled by Jaskier’s dick. 

The Bard was moaning above him and he pushed a finger into Lambert who groaned and pushed himself down for more. It was a slow start, he liked to torture him but they all knew only Jaskier had the patience to torture them really. He started to pick up the pace, watching as Lambert arched his back up and begged for more. 

“Good Boy for us, where should I come?” Jaskier asked as he held still in Lambert’s mouth. The Witcher pointed to his mouth and Jaskier groaned and pushed in again. 

Eskel moved away from their Little Wolf, only to realize he had been held there by Lambert’s thighs. They tightened as he moved his finger out of the hole and he knew it would be pointless to try so he pushed the finger back in and followed quickly with another. 

He fucked his Wolf rather harshly, dragging his fingers along his prostate and taking in each muffled moan. Before the Wolf got to close himself he stopped and tapped the thighs which released before the man knew what he was doing. 

Jaskier must have come in his mouth already because he was now sucking on two of the Bards fingers while moaning. 

“Pass some oil please,” he looked to the Bard who nodded and turned his head to the chest of drawers beside him and picked up a vial of oil. It wasn’t the chamomile one they normally used, it was just a plain oil but it would work. 

He uncorked it and spread some on his fingers before working his hand up and down his own shaft, he watched Lambert resume sucking Jaskier’s fingers sometimes staring straight into his eyes before making the best moans. 

If he didn’t get in Lambert now then he would come on his stomach which would be boring. He poured some more oil on his hands before pushing two fingers into the hole. He wanted to add more because it was going to burn Lambert if he wasn’t ready and he wasn’t hurting his Little Wolf no matter what he wanted. 

He removed his fingers and looked up to the two, “ready?” He asked, and Lambert nodded before trying to pull his dick closer. 

He listened to the pushing and moved so the head of his dick was just inside before pushing in further. He could hear every single moan Lambert released and he turned his attention to his face. It was pure bliss and happiness which Jaskier mirrored. 

“Good Boys for me aren’t you?” He asked the both before he snapped his hips flush against Lambert. He knew the Wolf could take it and the moan he got in return proved that. 

“Good Boy, always pleasing me aren’t you?” Lambert let out a whimper as he tried to talk but he was gone. Jaskier had moved so his face was above Lambert’s dick and facing down to his own which was fucking Lambert at an almost painful speed. 

“So perfect Little Wolf, can’t wait to see Jaskier fuck your brains out.”

“Esk! Esk! Lark! Fuck!” That’s all Lambert could say because he just kept repeating them every time Eskel slammed his dick into him. Jaskier was sucking him, not enough to make him come from that and the fucking, but it pushed Eskel over. The pressure of Lambert’s ass, the view of Jaskier sucking their Little Wolf and the man's face as he screamed for them. 

He came in Lambert and held him for a few seconds before moving slowly out, watching as some of the come dripped out. Jaskier was watching, dick still in his mouth but it was just to warm the Little Wolf before he was fucked again. 

“You good Bert?” He asked as he moved to kiss him softly. He could taste Jaskier on his tongue still and that was fucking hot. 

“So good Esk,” Jaskier rolled his eyes at him but Eskel let out a soft smile as he brought Lambert in for another kiss, this one deeper and more needy. 

“You okay for another fuck? Come whenever you want.” Lambert nodded as he moved away to suck at his nipples. The Wolf wouldn’t say it but he loved the attention to his nipples, they were sensitive and with the right amount of pressure he could be begging before you even got to his dick. 

“Talk to me so I know you’re okay Little Wolf.” Jaskier moved so his dick was aimed to Lambert’s hole, the man just moaned out a yes as he lightly bit on a nipple. 

“Fuck me Jask. Fuck,” Eskel decided that Lambert didn’t have enough marks on him yet so decided to move to his neck and mark him. It wouldn’t last long, but being Witchers they could bite harshly and take the pain. Lambert liked pain more than others but that was just him. 

He felt Lambert’s body shake as Jaskier stared for fuck into him. The Wolf spewing out anything that came to mind so it was mainly _“fuck Jask, Esk, fuck fuck”_ but he wasn’t going to complain. He moved away from the spot he was working on and felt pride swell in him as Lambert’s neck sported a mark. 

Jaskier, already worked up from watching Eskel and Lambert, was slowing down before he took Lambert’s dick in his hands. They were both close to coming so Eskel turned his attention to them. Jaskier was pushing in long strokes before pulling back out and Lambert was panting under him. 

Jaskier’s hands were jerking the Wolf off as he fucked him and Eskel was waiting for Lambert to come because he was riled up and needy. 

“Come for us Little Wolf,” Jaskier whispered but Lambert heard because he let out a strangled cry as he pushed his hips down into Jaskier. The Bard tried to hold off but it lasted maybe 30 seconds after Lambert had come. Their Little Wolf had made it clear that they were to still fuck him even if he had already come, because he liked to feel used. 

So Jaskier used him, fucking him in harsh snaps of his hips before he let out a moan and slumped forward onto Lambert’s chest. Eskel, recovered from his own orgasm, helped the Bard up so Lambert could move but it seems he was already out of it. Eskel held them both as he whispered sweet things to them. Jaskier had explained the importance of telling them how good they were after they did anything because Lambert would be floating around and needed to be reassured. 

Jaskier shook his head at even the mention of moving to clean up so he nodded and stayed in bed with the two. They could always clean up in the morning. Lambert whispered something which sounded suspiciously like ‘I’m glad you are part elf’ but he was gone to them. 

Jaskier was asleep first, the tolls of the day taking him as Eskel ran a hand through his hair. Lambert followed soon after, with a small kiss to Eskels jaw before dropping into unconsciousness. 

Eskel stayed up, he couldn’t sleep until he was sure Geralt was okay. He knew Vesemir was watching for him in the library but it wasn’t the same. He moved Lambert into Jaskier’s arms before slipping out of the warm bed and to the window. It was still light enough but darkness would fall soon and Winter was not a good time to camp outside. His gaze fell to their traveling gear, making note that Geralt had left everything except for a few knives and a cloak. 

So he was either expecting to be back before nightfall or the man didn’t care. And Eskel could bet it was the second one. With a final glance to the bed he moved out of the room and down to the courtyard. He would have to signal Geralt to come back the old fashioned way. 

He could feel Vesemir’s eyes on him and just took to climbing the tower with the bell at the top. It was used for signaling times before, but they used it as a way to signal the others to come back. He rang it three times, their signal for _‘come back, important’._ If Geralt ignored that then he would have to go and drag the White Wolf in by his hair. 

He listened as the ringing died down, at least a few hundred feet away he heard a scream which sounded like Geralt. It wasn’t a painful scream, just a signal that he heard. _Good._

He climbed back down and settled in the hay bails beside the horses, petting them as he waited. Vesemir has stopped watching him after Geralt signaled back so he was probably worried as well. He could hear the White Wolf draw nearer, he was still light on his feet like they were trained but he was dragging something behind him. He obviously wanted to kill something to get his confusion out. 

The Wolf wandered through the gates, and Eskel studied him for injuries before turning to the thing he was carrying Forktail remains. Vesemir could make use of some things before burning it to avoid Necrophages. 

Geralt collapsed in his arms and sniffed him. “Seems like you three had fun,” there was no anger or hurt in his tone or scent so Eskel guesses he didn’t really care they had sex without him. 

“Yeah we needed to blow off steam, you chose the old fashioned way though. I came to get you since you didn’t take anything to camp with.” 

Geralt let out a sigh before moving into a position where they could talk face to face. 

“He’s part elf. He’s got immortality. What happens if he grows to hate me? Realizes he could do better and leave?” 

_Of course he was worried about that. Made sense. He had terrible self esteem._

“For some reason I don’t think he will, but if that happens we will be there together and helping each other through it. I think you are definitely in need of Bert and Lark hugs though.”

Geralt nodded before they both picked the corpse up and placed it in a hut they used. Eskel pulled the White Wolf close to him as they walked up the stairs, he could hear the two snoring softly and pushed Geralt into the room and stripped him of the blood soaked clothes. Any injuries seemed to have healed on their own so he let him climb Into bed and followed after him. 

He fell asleep to the smell of love and home. 


End file.
